


Fragile

by umbreonblue



Category: Those Years I Opened a Zoo, Wo Kai Dongwuyuan Naxie Nian
Genre: Caring, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: (A hidden scene I wanted from the novel.)After a certain incident, Luya comforts Duan Jiaze and thinks about his feelings for him.
Relationships: Luya (Dao Jun)/Duan Jiaze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fragile

After the attempted kidnapping incident, as soon as the other employees left… Once they were alone, Duan Jiaze hugged Luya, "Thank you Dao Jun... You seriously saved us back there..."

Luya lightly blushes, "...You're welcome..." Then, he felt the human trembling. With softened eyes, he pets Duan Jiaze's head. His hair is so soft.

'Humans are fragile compared to us...' Luya sighs.

Duan Jiaze smiles, asking, "You should get something special as a reward. What do you want?"

Luya just holds him tight, "Just this. For a while."

'This…' Duan Jiaze lightly blushes but…accepts, "…OK."

They stay like that until Duan Jiaze fell asleep, and Luya put him to bed.

Still…just thinking about that guy today…if he was a second late, the situation would've turned out far worse. Even the possibility that Duan Jiaze would try to help, getting hurt in the process…

'No one hurts my human…' Luya grits his teeth before catching himself. _**His**_ human? Is Duan Jiaze such an important existence to him?

After thinking about it…yes. Yes, he is.

Shaking his head, he goes to sleep. He'll make sense of this tomorrow, or just ignore it…whichever he feels like.


End file.
